1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a packet receiving method of a mobile terminal that increases a reception performance of packet data from a wireless network to a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
A transmission control protocol (TCP) is a protocol applied in a wire network including a server and client. An operation system such as Windows or a Unix operating system based on a multi-task or a multi-thread method is generally implemented in the client and server and TCP is used to transfer files between the client and server.
However, a mobile terminal used as a TCP client in a wireless network has a much lower operation system capability than a server or a client in a wire network. One example of an operation system of the mobile terminal is a REX system included in software provided by QUALCOMM™. The REX system is a real-time operating system (RTOS) and is a very simple operating system compared to an operating system used in a wire network.
Therefore, it is difficult to sufficiently utilize a flow control based on a sliding window method operated by the TCP in the mobile terminal. In more detail, the sliding window method is for transmitting several packets at one time and receiving a consecutive response that the transmitted packets are received from the receiving side. If the transmission side receives a response that the transmitted packets are not successfully received from the receiving side, the transmission side re-transmits the packets.
Further, the mobile terminal transmits a number of packets it can receive before an application is processed to an advertised window at the time of requesting a TCP setting, and waits to receive the packets. However, because the application is performed whenever a new packet is received, the flow control of the mobile terminal is performed using a stop and wait method, which has a lower function than the sliding window method. The stop and wait method is for receiving a response whenever one packet is transmitted, and has much lower link efficiency than the sliding window method. Further, the full application bandwidth is not effectively utilized with the stop and wait method.